


[Podfic] Revisions To A 'Dear Writer' Letter, Yuletide 2035.

by Shmaylor



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dear Writer Letters, Epistolary, Fandom, Fandom Culture, Gen, Metafiction, POV Original Character, People would have a lot of feelings about Mark Watney okay?, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide (Setting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: To whoever matched me on NASA RPF and didn't just now default, you are my hero.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revisions To A 'Dear Writer' Letter, Yuletide 2035.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925376) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Yuletide%202035.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Revisions To A 'Dear Writer' Letter, Yuletide 2035.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8925376)

 **Author:** [Lanna Michaels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

 **Notes:** Thank you to Lanna Michaels for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Yuletide%202035.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Yuletide%202035.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
